The Day He Died
by Olynara Sedai
Summary: How Light Yagami should've died. Oneshot. Yes, this is just a deep desire of mine, there was no way in hell this could've happened, for so many reasons.


**L's Name Spoiler!**

**Okay, this isn't exactly realistic. Just a heartfelt wish of mine… this is how Light should've died.**

**And I'd like to clear this up too: Light is brunette. Personally, I call him auburn because of the red thing he has going in the anime. But he IS brunette, at least. That is my belief, no matter what I write in this.**

The Day He Died

It was all over the news, splashed on every magazine cover, coating every free wall. And, most non-free walls. Every other blank space these days was covered with "Boku wa Kira" or "Kira our Saviour." You know something's stuck once a teenager finds it graffiti worthy. But covering these foolish scribbles were papers, with a simple, confusing message. Public Execution to be Held. This was followed by the time and date, and an announcement that this would be televised on every channel, everywhere in the world. First at the time it was held, then periodically at different times all over the world, just to make sure everyone, but _everyone_, saw it.

This was all very interesting, but it didn't say who, or why. Maybe that was done to make sure everyone watched it. Who knows who the criminal was? Maybe it was a taunt directed at Kira, orchestrated by L. In the Kanto region of Japan, the only place that knew of the original L vs. Kira message, that one that started it all, everyone assumed it was the mysterious graphic taunting the murderer, but considering how that went down, there was no way anyone would miss it.

While it was assumed that most people would want to watch it, the police -or, if not the police, the higher-ups- were actually making the broadcast mandatory in every school and place of business. If it was a weekend in any one country, then people with giant TVs were actually inviting their neighbours to watch whatever it was at their house. Make a day of it. No one knew why, no one really cared.

The investigations team cared.

L cared.

Light cared.

The day approached, and people began to get nervous. A rumour was going round, one that was gaining popularity. Thanks to the internet, it was going around everywhere.

"_The world's accepted Kira. They're going to make it official, bring a criminal up, and let Kira kill him, on national TV, and accept it."_

"_No way."_

"_That what I heard."_

"_Looks like L lost."_

Yes. L had lost. L had lost badly. L watched his only equal sit in a cell, thinking. L wanted to know what he was thinking, he wanted to know desperately. After Light had been caught his father had cried.

Openly, in front of the police and official leaders from all over the world, his son stood straight and proud in a straight jacket and blindfold, mouth free only to confess.

"My name is Light Yagami. I am Kira." He paused, as if debating the next words. "I am guilty." Mr Yagami had been standing to the side, still visible, and listened to his son speak these words. He had shuddered, like a mountain before an avalanche, then his hands covered his face and he cried. Light could hear his father's sobs. On the stage, it carried. The boy bowed his head. L, who stood beside him, was the only one to see the tear slip from beneath the black plastic mask.

Kira sat in his cell, ever silent, his guards having absolutely no idea who their captive was. A murderer by note book didn't really need reinforced steel cells or Hannibal style restraints, and L dubbed this an unnecessary use of money, which was quickly agreed with. But if the officers had any idea who they were guarding, Kira wouldn't last the night.

"_Hey, do you remember Yagami?"_

"_Of course I remember Yagami, that jerk was good at everything! And he thought he was so high and mighty in those clothes-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, but what happened to him?"_

"…_I dunno. I bet he finished. Like, he finished university already, and he's, like, working for the police."_

"_Yeah, sounds about right. I mean, sure, he was good at class and sport and stuff, but he didn't really _do_ anything. Anything interesting."_

"_Yeah, I noticed that too. I bet he's got a desk job somewhere."_

The day had arrived, and the people of the Kanto region of Japan were getting phone calls from all their Kanto-based friends, telling them to come to the square in the middle of the city, because what they were going to find would blow their minds.

Light knew that after death, that was it. There was nothing more. And so, death scared him. Everyone knew Kira, Kira would never die, but Light Yagami would be murdered secretly and forgotten about. Not even the history books would record his real identity, like Jack the Ripper. Light found this horrifying. L visited him in his cell, as he did every day at the same time, and found Light on his knees, gripping the front of the detective's shirt. His eyes were wide with panic.

"L… help me."

"Light-kun." Of all the possible answers he could give, they all ended the same way. "No." Light's eyes widened a fraction, L thought he was going to cry, but instead, he changed tactics.

"L, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I swear what I'm about to say is true."

"Light, plea-"

"I know I'm going to die. I accept that. But doesn't every prisoner get a last request?" L paused. He remembered, when he had first realised Light's guilt, that he had asked Light if he had any last wishes. The boy had answered 'yes' and left it at that. L had no more reason to deny him now than he did to offer, earlier. The problem was, Light could ask L for anything in the world, and the detective would deliver. Light was his only true enemy and his only true friends. And, friend or enemy, he was his equal. His equal deserved his final aspiration. "I want people to remember my name."

"I don't think that's an issue, _Kira-sama_."

"MY name, L. The name that appears above my head, the true name that could kill me. I want people to remember Light Yagami, not just Kira. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. I just want to be remembered." L didn't reply, just staring at the youth. He'd had these kinds of thoughts about himself before. Once, when he was first settling into his job as L, he'd had a tempter tantrum with Watari that no one would ever know who he was. These days, in all honesty, it still stung.

He stared down into those caramel eyes and saw his kindred spirit, it's flame alive even though, once a date was finalised, it would be snuffed out. L knew he had to help him. For Light's sake, and his own. Besides, were they not nemeses, L had little doubt that Light could've asked for L's still-beating heart on a plate, and the detective would deliver.

"_So… I guess the execution will be held here."_

"_Yeah. Oh my god."_

"_Oh my Kira."_

"_Ha! Yeah. Maybe he'll be here."_

"_Yeah… imagine that… come on, let's grab some chairs from your house, then set them up on the balcony."_

"_No, I'll go and you wait here to save the spots."_

The hour was here, that was obvious by the clock that the stage sat beneath. It hadn't been reading the time, it had been counting down. Now both hands pointed straight into the air, and the atmosphere was incredible. The footage itself was live and to be repeated, and therefore professional-looking cameras had all the best angles and shots, but local news stations were dotted all over the place, trying to get something everyone else would miss when it all started.

Yet they had no idea what 'it' was.

The excitement was mounting, and L thought he would throw up. All these people, excited over murder. He looked at Light, who sat across from him in the plush car. He'd spoken aloud, and Light nodded slowly. He seemed so different, so clear.

"Yes, I know, I understand." He glanced at L, head to one side. "Well, I might as well give them a good show." L raised his eyebrows, wondering what more could be done. It had taken everything he had to set this up, much of his fortune and all his bargaining power to convince world leaders that a public execution of Kira was the best thing possible. It wasn't, that much was obvious, so persuading them that it was had been one of the most tangled web of lies L had ever constructed.

And now the world would see Light Yagami die, and forever remember he who was almost god. The car stopped and the guards that sat on either side of Light grasped his forearms, while the two on either side of L just sat straighter, ready to move. Their car was second in the procession, ahead of them sat two judges and two assistants; witnesses, as if the whole world was not enough. The third held the last two guards for Light, and the executioner, no doubt checking his vials and syringes.

Bullet or lethal injection? L had been the one to choose the latter, because it's effect mimicked that of a heart attack. What better way to die than that of your victims? That being said, he wouldn't promote "an eye for an eye" in a rape and homicide, but he believed that Light deserved to die intelligently; by irony.

"_Look at those cars! Those are… they look like judges, and two other guys."_

"_Hey, those guys look like body guards, the criminal must be in there… wait, he looks like a scientist, he's got a bag and everything."_

"_Oh my god, more guards! And, there he is, there he- oh."_

Before he left the car, Light leaned forward to bid a whispered goodbye to L. He was pretty sure that everyone thought they were lovers, constantly whispering together, and L going to all this trouble. Neither of them cared what other people thought. They were what they were. Besides, he wouldn't get another chance to say it, especially since L had clearly said he wouldn't watch him die. Light's finest moment, and L refused to see it.

Light left the car, his guards taking their places, two in front, two beside, two behind, making a perfect wall around him. There were low police barriers in place from the road to the stage, and though people crowded around, the sight of that many bodyguards kept them at bay; after all, was it for the protection of the centre subject, or the people themselves? Public execution meant that whoever was about to die did some very naughty things.

The huge public screen flicked to life when the cars stopped, and now they zoomed in towards the middle car.

When Light stepped from the car, he was the only one not in black, and every eye, real or digital, tired desperately to zoom in. He walked slowly towards the platform; his stage. When people caught site of him, they couldn't speak.

"_That's… is that Light Yagami?"_

"_It can't be!"_

"_Oh my god… look at him."_

"_It's… he's so…"_

"_It's like he's an angel. A god or something."_

People knew him here. Even if they hadn't spoken to him, many people had seen the handsome youth, always dressed immaculately, strolling down the street. His classmates couldn't forget that face, knew it immediately, unable to deny what they saw.

Guarded by six burly men was the slim, elegant youth. He wore well cut white, a suit with a gold tie and matching buttons. His eyes were clear brown, his hair, gold like the sun. He was an angel, escaped from the fresco. Those who knew him just stared… what had happened to the cheerful, quite handsome student? When did he become _this_?

L wondered that every day.

Light walked tall and proud, staring straight ahead as the whispers filled the square. He paused as he reached the stairs, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. All over the world, he would be seen doing this. What was wrong with him? Maybe knowing death was minutes made him realise it didn't matter. He opened his open, took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

"_And we're all to blame._

_I've gone too far_

_From pride to shame_

_I'm trying so hard_

_I'm dying in vain_

_I'm hopelessly blissful and blind_

_To all we are_

_I want it all…"_

No one could believe it, the soft, beautiful voice that came from the youth, echoing in the suddenly silent square. Eyes still straight ahead, surprised guards not showing it, he walked up the stairs to the platform, voice carrying clearly across the crowd.

"_And we're all to blame._

_I've gone too far_

_From pride to shame_

_I'm trying so hard_

_I'm dying in vain_

_I'm hopelessly blissful and blind_

_To all we are_

_You want it a-ah-all_

_Everyone wants it all_

_With no…_

_Sacrifice!"_

He fell silent at the end of the repeat, and turned to face the already assembled judge. Silence reigned, waiting to hear this angel's charge, and to see him killed righteously. It was widely believed fact that this would be Kira's crowning moment in his world.

It was, it was.

"Yagami Light!" The judges spoke in turn. "You are charged with… with… a thousand…?" the numbers were confusing, set out in a way only L seemed to understand. They changed tactics. "You are charged with the unnumbered murders of criminals world-wide, as well as police officers, twelve FBI agents, and a civilian." The entire world choked in shock, utterly disbelieving. "All of this was done under the alias 'Kira'. How do you plead?" Light couldn't reply for a moment, everyone in the square gasped in unison, and moments later the whispers started, then the shouts.

"Not guilty!"

"Innocent!"

"Innocent!"

"This is blasphemy!" The crowd started to get riled up by this, the stringing up of their god.

L smiled slightly from his place in the crowd. He'd lied to Light, but he had to see him off. The boy was clever. What he'd wanted was to die, but with everyone in the world knowing he was a god, innocent, and that what was being done was unholy. Maybe the crowd would get riled up enough to stop the entire thing. L's smile slipped. Light had lied too, it seemed. He said he knew he'd die. He'd said he just wanted to be remembered, the good or the bad. Around the detective, people shouted, clamouring against the weak barricades.

If nothing else, the judges stood strong.

"Yagami Light, how do you plead?!"

"_He's innocent!"_

"_Let our Kira go!"_

"GUILTY!" The shout created utter silence, no one could move, no one could speak, none but the gold-hair angel that stood on his stage before them, denouncing himself to the world. "I am a criminal, guilty of murder." His eyes were clear, and seemed to be looking every person in the eye. L felt it himself, that Light was speaking to him and him alone, but knew that the boy couldn't see him. "I should be punished as every criminal should." The people around L seemed to shrink, moaning in shock and disbelief. Light stood tall.

"The punishment for your crimes is death." He nodded boldly, as if he were giving the order.

"I welcome it. I deserve no less." He looked over the crowd; Kira looked over his people. "I am a boy who thought he was god. I am a god who fell to mortal emotion. I am a mortal, who wished to change the world, to make it better, to make it perfect. My greatest crime was thinking I alone could change the world, when it takes the world to change itself. I accept the price of my foolishness." His bodyguards took hold of his arms. L watched him close his eyes as he was stood still, the other guards standing back to allow everyone to see. No one but Light could have pulled this off.

No one but Light Yagami; not Kira, not L, no one could have died so well. No one could stare the world in the face and admit he was wrong, no one could accept it so gracefully, no one could make such a difference in their last moments.

No one but Light could sing their last breath.

"_And now we're all to blame…_

_We've gone too far_

_From pride to shame."_

"Yagami Light, you are sentenced to death by hypodermic needle."

"_We're hopelessly blissful and blind_

_When all we need_

_Is something true to believe"_

The doctor opened his bag, taking out a vial and a needle. He inserted the tip, the clear liquid was sucked into the chamber.

"_Don't we all_

_Everyone_

_Everyone_

_We will fall."_

The man stepped forward, Light closed his eyes, voice still strong as he sang out his last words. He didn't even flinch as it pierced his skin.

"_Cause we're all to blame._

_We've gone to far from pride to shame_

_We're trying so hard_

_We're dying in vain."_

His voice quavered, and cut off. Eyes widened, he struggled to clutch his chest, but was held still by the men at his sides. The giant screen to the side of the platform showed his eyes, wide and scared, saw his eyelids flutter, and finally, his head fall back against his shoulder, body slumping. There was complete silence, and for a moment it was easy to believe that the entire world was silent, mourning for this lost angel.

Beside L, a woman burst into tears, her sobs mixing with those of others in the square. "Kira…" she whispered helplessly. "Kira, we'll miss you." L froze, and tugged at her sleeve as he heard others moan the same.

"Light." She stared at him. "Not Kira, Light." Her eyes widened, she nodded, and this time her voice came out louder, tears still slipping down her face.

"Light! Light, goodbye!" Others began echoing her, wishing him goodbye, shouting their love to the limp, beautiful form that was being lain down on the stage. His work was done, L slipped away, having already wished the young god goodbye. As he walked towards the car, he sang, thought not nearly as loudly or beautifully, the last bars of the song;

"_We want it all_

_Everyone_

_Don't we all…"_

_--_

_Light leaned forward to whisper his good byes, but L got in first._

"_I'll always remember you Light Yagami." Light's breath came out in a shudder, the whisper so heartfelt, true, sincere. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing L's ear._

"_I'll always remember you, L Lawliet."_

_--_

**I wrote a five page story in one sitting! And almost entirely to the tune that Light sang. Well, he only sang the chorus, and replaced most of the "we" to "I," but the end one stays perfectly true to it. It's called All To Blame, by Sum 11, and here's the version I've been listening/watching on you tube. Lol, it's a DeathNote amv:**

**www . you tube . com / watch ?vGSwoonj5fY8**

**Listen to it! I looove it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I wish Light died like this… hmm, the more I think about this the less sense this makes.**


End file.
